Go-er Chronology
Go-er Chronology is a Ghostbusters Timeline that addresses the history of Filmation Ghostbusters Universe. Included are both The Ghost Busters Live Action show, Ghostbusters Animated Series, and First Comics Ghostbusters Series. It is based mostly on air dates of episodes, but most of the time the order of the box sets are used. In some places there is a bit of guessing as of past event may not have a date per say. The time travel is noted to be in effect of Predestination Paradox. Birthdays Jake Kong Sr. Tracy the Gorilla September 24 based on "A Friend In Need". and air date of that episode. Between 65.5-2.6 MA Between 65.5 million years ago (Cretaceous–Tertiary extinction event) through 2.6 million years ago (Lower Paleolithic). It must be noted that Prime Evil said it was the Beginning of time. The reason for the dates in question is that science believes dinosaurs and humans did not inhabit the earth at the same time, and didn't co-exist. *(During this time period) episode "The Secret Of Mastadon Valley (Part IV)". They get here after leaving Egypt. *(Continuing from the last) episode "The Ones Who Saved The Future (Part V)". They ending up leaving the time period and headed back to 2960. *(During this time period) episode "Dynamite Dinosaurs". They End up heading back to 1986 after finding out that Prime Evil kidnapped the dinosaurs. Between 1790-1649 BC Between 1790-1649 BC (Thirteenth dynasty of Egypt). This time is where Airhead comes from. *(Somewhere between the Years 1790 BC- 1649 BC) episode "No Pharaoh At All (Part III)" *(Continuing from the last) episode "The Secret Of Mastadon Valley (Part IV)". 49 BC *(Sometime that year) episode "Ghostbunglers". Between 500-540 AD Between 500-540 AD (King Arthur's Time frame). *(Somewhere between the Years 500-540 AD) episode "Frights of the Roundtable (Part II)". *(Continuing from the last) episode "No Pharaoh At All (Part III)". Between 1201-1300 13th Century Ireland *(Somewhere between the Years 1201-1300) episode "Banish That Banshee". Between 1325-1521 Between 1325-1521 (History of Tenochtitlan). No date was given in the episode but its about the ancient aztec city of Tenochtitlan. *(Somewhere between the Years 1325-1521) episode "The Headless Horseman Caper". The Ghostbusters come to this time zone to keep Prime Evil from getting the Madalena. *(September 30, 1986) episode "The Headless Horseman Caper". 1692 This date was noted by Prime Evil during the episode "Witch's Stew". *(Sometime that year) episode "Witch's Stew". Prime Evil sent Futura to 1692 while she was time traveling to visit the ghostbusters. Between 1701-1713 Between 1701-1713 Frederick I's time frame as King in Prussia. Note that this is assuming that the King is Frederick and that this is the first as King. There are more Kings known as Frederick after Frederick I, but it feels like a young monarchy in the comic. *(Somewhere between the Years 1701-1713 on October 31 "Halloween") comic book #1 "A Halloween Haunting". The Ghostbusters arrive to help Morton the Wizard and King Fred defeat Prime Evil. 1842 Prime Evil states that they are going back to September 10, 1842 in the episode. There are noted historical problems with the story as Tombstone, Arizona wasn't started til 1879. *(September 10, 1842) episode "Like Father Like Son". They traveled to this time to stop the curse in Jake Kong's family. Between 1848-1855 Between 1848-1855 (California Gold Rush). Great Grandfather Kong seems to be the son of Clint Kong. Tho Clint looks a bit young he probably was in his 40's by the factor he was the Marshall and so highly respected. *(Somewhere between the Years 1848-1855) episode "The Headless Horseman Caper". At Madam Why Wagon we find out that Jake Kong's Great Grandfather Kong was run out of his business by Prime Evil. 1887 *(December 25, 1887) comic book #3 "A Haunting Christmas". The Ghostbusters come this time to deal with a haunting, and find a child named James Charleston went missing. They located the child and then went back to 1987. 1946-1975 *(1946) episode "Father Knows Beast" notes that the Senior Ghostbusters defeated Slort, which means the ghostbusters were in business all the way back in 1946. 1975 All 15 The Ghost Busters episodes are dated at this time. The date the show aired is assumed to be the date of the events of the episode, as nothing time related happened. *(September 06, 1975) episode "The Maltese Monkey" *(September 13, 1975) episode "Dr. Whatshisname" *(September 20, 1975) episode "The Canterville Ghost" *(September 27, 1975) episode "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" *(October 04, 1975) episode "The Flying Dutchman" *(October 11, 1975) episode "The Dummy's Revenge" *(October 18, 1975) episode "A Worthless Gauze" *(October 25, 1975) episode "Which Witch is Which?" Note that at the end of the episode that Eddie Spenser has a girlfriend named "Mabel". *(November 01, 1975) episode "They Went Thataway" *(November 08, 1975) episode "The Vampire's Apprentice" *(November 15, 1975) episode "Jekyll & Hyde-Together, For the First Time!" *(November 22, 1975) episode "Only Ghosts Have Wings" *(November 29, 1975) episode "The Vikings Have Landed" *(December 06, 1975) episode "Merlin, the Magician" *(December 13, 1975) episode "The Abominable Snowman" 1977-1985 1986 The start of the episodes of Ghostbusters are during this time frame. The original Air dates are first considered, and the placement The Box Sets. Many episodes had time travel. *(September 08, 1986) episode "I'll Be A Son of a Ghostbuster (Part I)". which starts out the relationship of Prime Evil and the Ghostbusters. At the end of the episode they leave for 2960. *(September 09, 1986) episode "Frights of the Roundtable (Part II)". The Ghostbusters return to they time. Later they leave chasing Sir Trance-a-lot into sometime around 500 AD. *(September 12, 1986) episode "The Ones Who Saved The Future (Part V)". The Ghostbusters return from 2960 and end the episode in 1986. *(September 16, 1986) episode "Mummy Dearest". (No Time Traveling in this episode.) *(September 17, 1986) episode "Wacky Wax Museum". (No Time Traveling in this episode.) *(September 18, 1986) episode "Statue of Liberty". (No Time Traveling in this episode.) *(September 19, 1986) episode "The Ransom Of Eddie Spenser". (No Time Traveling in this episode.) *(September 22, 1986) episode "Eddie Takes Charge". (No Time Traveling in this episode.) *(September 23, 1986) episode "The Great Ghost Gorilla". (No Time Traveling in this episode.) *(September 24, 1986) episode "A Friend In Need". No Time Traveling in this episode. *(September 25, 1986) episode "No Mo' Snow". No Time Traveling in this episode. *(September 26, 1986) episode "Prime Evil's Good Deed". No Time Traveling in this episode. *(September 29, 1986) episode "Cyman's Revenge". The Ghostbusters head to 2960 to help Futura. This rest of the episode is spent there. *(September 30, 1986) episode "The Headless Horseman Caper". At Madam Why Wagon we find out that Jake Kong's Great Grandfather was run out of his business by Prime Evil during 1848-1855. They then leave for ancient aztec city of Tenochtitlan. *(October 01, 1986) episode "Banish That Banshee". 13th Certury. *(October 02, 1986) episode "Rollerghoster". *(October 03, 1986) episode "He Went Brataway". *(October 06, 1986) episode "The Looking-Glass Warrior". *(October 07, 1986) episode "Laser And Future Rock". *(October 08, 1986) episode "Runaway Choo Choo". *(October 09, 1986) episode "Dynamite Dinosaurs". *(October 10, 1986) episode "Ghostbunglers". They end up leaving for the time 49 BC. *(October 13, 1986) episode "My Present To The Future". *(October 14, 1986) episode "The Beastly Buggy". *(October 15, 1986) episode "Belfry Leads The Way". *(October 16, 1986) episode "The Battle For Ghost Command". *(October 17, 1986) episode "Going Ape". *(October 20, 1986) episode "The Haunting Of Gizmo". *(October 21, 1986) episode "Ghostnappers". *(October 22, 1986) episode "Inside Out". *(October 23, 1986) episode "The Sleeping Dragon". *(October 24, 1986) episode "The Phantom Of The Big Apple". *(October 27, 1986) episode "Shades Of Dracula". *(October 28, 1986) episode "Outlaw In-Laws". *(October 29, 1986) episode "Our Buddy Fuddy". *(October 30, 1986) episode "Train To Doom-De-Doom-Doom". *(October 31, 1986) episode "Back To The Past". No Time Traveling in this episode. The episode is on this date due to the factor that its Halloween. *(November 01, 1986) episode "The Princess And The Troll". The Ghostbusters begin off the episode in they own time, but soon head off to Fairytale land. *(November 03, 1986) episode "Second Chance". (No Time Traveling in this episode) *(November 04, 1986) episode "Tracy, Come Back". (No Time Traveling in this episode) *(November 05, 1986) episode "Doggone Werewolf". The Ghostbusters during the first half of the episode are in 1986 but when dealing with Fangster go to the year 2351 AD. *(November 06, 1986) episode "That's No Alien". *(November 07, 1986) episode "Scareplane". *(November 08, 1986) episode "Witch's Stew". This episode belonged after episode Doggone Werewolf due to Bones inclusion in the episode. He was introduced in Doggone Werewolf. In Witch's Stew Futura and then everyone else went back to 1692 *(November 10, 1986) episode "The Ghost Of Don Quixote". (No Time Traveling in this episode) *(November 11, 1986) episode "The White Whale". *(November 12, 1986) episode "Country Cousin". (No Time Traveling in this episode.) *(November 13, 1986) episode "Knight Of Terror". (No Time Traveling in this episode.) *(November 14, 1986) episode "The Girl Who Cried Vampire". *(November 17, 1986) episode "Little Big Rat". While not long, Jessica took GB to 2960 to get Futura to help rescue the Ghostbusters. *(November 18, 1986) episode "Really Roughing It". (No Time Traveling in this episode) *(November 19, 1986) episode "The Bad Old Days". *(November 20, 1986) episode "The Curse Of The Diamond Of Gloom". *(November 21, 1986) episode "The Bind That Ties". *(November 24, 1986) episode "Like Father Like Son". *(November 25, 1986) episode "The Fourth Ghostbuster". (No Time Traveling in this episode) *(November 26, 1986) episode "Whither Why". (No Time Traveling in this episode) *(November 27, 1986) episode "A Cold Winter's Night". (No Time Traveling in this episode) *(November 28, 1986) episode "Father Knows Beast". (No Time Traveling in this episode, however it makes reference to the first Ghost Busters case happening 40 years ago. This episode also suggests the original Ghost Busters did do cases outside of the areas shown in the show The Ghost Busters.) *(December 02, 1986) episode "Pretend Friends". No Time Traveling in this episode. *(December 03, 1986) episode "The Haunted Painting". No Time Traveling in this episode. *(December 04, 1986) episode "Maze Caves". No Time Traveling in this episode. *(December 05, 1986) episode "The Way You Are". No Time Traveling in this episode. 1987-1988 *(October 31, 1987) comic book #1 "A Halloween Haunting". The Ghostbusters go back in time to help Morton the Wizard's and his King's Castle from Prime Evil. *(November 01, 1987) comic book #2 "Ghostasaurus!". (No Time Traveling in this comic.) *(December 25, 1987) comic book #3 "A Haunting Christmas". The Ghostbusters time travel to 1887 to see why the house is haunted. *(January 01, 1988) comic book #4 "Swamp Chorus". (No Time Traveling in this comic, But it is revealed that the Filmation Ghostbusters are based in New York, New York.) 1989-2085 2086 As stated in "I'll Be A Son of a Ghostbuster (Part I)" by Prime Evil that this time is the time that Hauntquarters is in. Anytime anyone is at Hauntquarters it's 2086 unless otherwise noted. Belfry seems to be from this time period as well as he was in the cave and let Prime Evil out. *(September 08, 2086) episode "I'll Be A Son of a Ghostbuster (Part I)". Prime Evil and Brat-A-Rat get out of the vault thanks to Belfry. 2351 This seems to be the noted time that Fangster is from. *(Sometime that year) episode "Doggone Werewolf". Fangster is based on a planet during this time period. 2960 Prime Evil states that 2960 was the date that Futura lives in as noted in episode "My Present To The Future". *(September 08, 2960) episode "I'll Be A Son of a Ghostbuster (Part I)". Prime Evil and his minion go to the 2960 which is Futura's time and start taking over. The Ghostbusters leave for the 2960 at the end of the episode. *(September 09, 2960) episode "Frights of the Roundtable (Part II)". The Ghostbusters get there to find the Ghost Command in the future being attacked. They meet Futura and then leave for 2960. *(September 12, 2960) episode "The Ones Who Saved The Future (Part V)". They return to 2960 and end up sealing Prime Evil and Brat-A-Rat in the same vault again and then head back to 1986. *(September 29, 2960) episode "Cyman's Revenge". The Ghostbusters head to come to 2960 to help out Futura and her brother Morrow. *(November 17, 2960) episode "Little Big Rat". While not long Jessica goes to 2960 to get Futura and then went back to 1986 to rescue the Ghostbusters. Fictional None History *Episode "The Princess And The Troll" they end up going to a fairytale land. Due to the way the characters perceive the time frame, it is none historical and in they own world considered fiction. Category:Main Categories